Love and magic
by Cc da bunni
Summary: Celeste has a premonition about her boyfriend, and it's not a good one...
1. Default Chapter

Hey, watchup? This aint very good, I've done better. But plz no flames. I'v had enouf of bad remarks..  
  
Newaiz, this is the stori  
  
~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^* ~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~  
  
"Hello?" said a slightly muffled, cute voice.  
  
"Hey, it's me." I smiled.  
  
"Oh." he replied, sounding slightly disappointed.  
  
"You're busy again aren't you?" I muttered, trying not to sound annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, I'll call you back later baby." Then he hung up.  
  
I lay on my bed, I felt like crying. Something was up, he was hiding something. I sighed deeply and got under the covers. Shutting my wet eyes, falling into an uncomfortable slumber.  
  
I walked down the pathway, wondering where I was. When suddenly I saw him, I froze, stunned, I felt my legs turn into jelly. It was sunny, there wasn't a cloud in site, it was quiet, silent. I started wondering what the point of this dream was when I saw it. There he sat, my boyfriend, his arms around another pigeon, his legs sweeping on hers, his lips against a blonde, blue-eyed slut, she was pretty, she was a thief, and she was my best friend. I screamed louder than I ever had in my life.  
  
I woke up, covered in sweat, staring in the darkness. I was breathing heavily; I felt tears stream from my eyes, most people, would think it's stupid, for a girl to start crying because she had a nightmare about her boyfriend cheating on her. But it wasn't a dream, since I was little, I could read minds, I could have premonitions, I could move things with my mind. I had a gift, I was special, but to others, I was nothing but a witch.  
  
"Yo, baby what's up?" Reece said to me, as he put his arm around me.  
  
"Nothing much babe," I said sweetly. Don't kick him, don't kick him, stick with the plan. I told myself. I kissed him on the lips, he was taken aback. His eyes wide in surprise, I smiled to myself, then let go. I herd whistling, but I jus took my jacket off and swung it onto my shoulder, exposing the top I had spent hours adjusting, this plan had to work, it just had to. The whistling stopped, every guy on the street stared at me, I slipped on my sun glasses and started to strut down the road. When I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see my boyfriend staring into my eyes, smiling to himself.  
  
"Whoa, little bunny, what's gotten into you?" He said smiling even more.  
  
"Nothing baby," I smiled.  
  
"Then what's with the new outfit, sweetie?" Reece said.  
  
I stared into his eyes, my boyfriend, what was he playing at? "Won't you just love to," I pushed in against the brick-wall, "Have some fun?" I finished. I heard whistling, then I heard a voice.  
  
What's wrong with her? She was so perfect. But now, she's just like the rest. Reece, you've turned your girl into a mistake.  
I ignored the voice and put my lips onto Reece's, I slipped my tongue in, wrapping it around his. He held my neck, pulling me closer. He's falling for it. I thought to myself. I wrapped one of my legs around his, then squeezed his upper thigh.  
  
Man, Celeste is really acting fine today, what's the change? Oh well it doesn't matter, she's good, but not as good as her best friend, if she ever found out, she's kill me. I heard him, his thoughts, so he was cheating on me, I walked off, but just after I took three steps, I heard whistling, loud whistling. I was about to walk down to the closes Cute' store when I heard a guy say.  
  
"Hey, hot chick, how about you come pull a stunt like that on me instead, Reece aint interested, but hell I am."  
  
I turned around and winked at him, he walked towards me, he was really hot, he was wearing a black shirt and leather jeans. His golden hair was sitting perfectly on his head. He had great taste me clothes, I was wearing a strap top and mini skirt, with black boots. I looked at him, and smiled. "What's the deal hot stuff? What's a cutie like you doing in a dump like this" I said, pointing to Reece and his group of gangster friends.  
  
Reece gasped, "Celeste, baby, what's going on?"  
  
I took my sunglasses off and put them on my head. I pretended not to hear him. Instead I looked at the hot guy who had just obviously flirted with me. "How about you," I said. "come and get me." I smiled.  
  
He wrapped his hands around my waist. "I'm Josh, babe," He started. "and since my best friend is your ex- boyfriend, I'd know your name is Celeste."  
  
Before I could reply I sensed something, I turned and raised my foot high into the air. I heard a scream, I saw Reece backing off, shaking his hand in pain. "Don't you dare hurt touch him," I spat. Reece barely glared at me, looking hurt.  
  
"Celeste? I love you! Why are you being such a slut?" he muttered.  
  
"Reece? I hate you! Why are you such a player?" I shot at him. Oh my god, she knows. The worst thing that could happen is that Josh actually took her side, any way, where'd she learn to kick like that?  
  
"What are you talking about baby?" He said taking me away from Josh. "I'm not a player, I love you, and only you."  
  
"Aww that's so sweet." I said, pretending to be nice. Reece smiled proudly, I took out a pack of cigarettes and blew on the tip of it, it lit up. Reece's eyes widened, as he fell backwards. I slipped the smoke into my mouth, and then blew out into his face. "Baby?" I said, as Reece smiled. "Let's go," then I turned and put my arm around Mike. Mike barely nodded, in shock. I knew this would work out. Mike had a crush on me since the forth grade. He knew I was a mutant, he loved me who being so sweet, he loved me for being pretty, he loved me for being smart, he loved me, as me.  
  
Reece just stood there frozen, me and Mike just continued walking until we got to his house. I sat on his swing, swaying back and forth, slowly. Mike opened his mouth, but I suddenly said, "He's pashing Sherrie." He's face slowly changed into a hurt face. So she only went with me so she could get back at Reece.  
  
"No," I said, "I did it because I know you love me for who I am."  
  
"How-"  
  
"I've developed from the last time you saw my powers, Mike." I began, "It's been so long since we've talked," I said sadly  
  
"I only stopped talking to you because you decided to date my brother." He said a bit more bitterly than he meant to.  
  
"I'm sorry," I started but then he shook his head.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"I've been training, a lot more then I used to."  
  
"Celeste, you know I love you, it's been so long, there are a lot of things you don't know about me. I think it's time we get you somewhere, where you will be excepted for what you are."  
  
"Oh, okay, I heard there's this school, up coast." I said trying to think back to when I had gotten the letter from the school for the so called "gifted".  
  
"I know." Mike replied. He just looked at his shoes.  
  
Me and Mike go way back. We first met at a fortune teller, where the fortune teller had told him he was going to go on a vacation next Monday. But I told him he was going to be in an accident, and that he should keep away from cars. Mike didn't listen to me, but I followed him, and soon enough I had pushed him past the car that almost killed him. Since then, me and mike had been friends. But for the past three years I had been going out with Mike's brother Reece, and when mike found out, he was completely heart broken. We stopped talking, we stopped chilling out.  
  
"Wait a minute," I said realizing what he had just said. "How do you know?" I demanded.  
  
Mike put his hand up into the air, suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I was about to punch the person, when I realized it was Mike. My jaw dropped, I looked from the Mike leaning against his house, to the Mike standing right in front of me.  
  
"As I said," Mike began, " There are a lot of things you don't know about me."  
  
~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^* ~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~  
  
Well, this is only the beginning, don't worry, I'll write more! And yes, I know some of you X-men fans out there are going- what does this have to do with the x-men? Well just wait and see will you??!! If you got any tips for how to kinda tydy the stori line up, tell me. Thnx!!  
  
Love from, Cc da bunni! 


	2. This world and its secrets

Fine, NO ONE gave me ANY tips. meanie poos. newaiz, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARAN!!!! I know it's your birthday today, 20th May, hehehe. Everyone wish Happy birthday to my man, Karan!!! I love you baby, your ma everything.  
  
~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^* ~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~  
  
"Whoa, this place is big" I said  
  
"I reckon."  
  
Mike drove the four-wheel drive up the drive way of the school. It was a huge manor with square windows and a lot of fancy tiling (and that was only the outside view of it). I just sat in the car, breathing in the scent of it. I relaxed; I simply stared out of the window and at the pink-purple flowers.  
  
[It's sad that she had gone out with Reece, I loved her so much. but that's in the past now, I don't care anymore. This place is said to be the only mutant school in the whole state. I really hope we can fit in- wait a minute is she reading my mind?]  
  
I continued staring at the flowers and suddenly felt something under my skin, I focused, I focused hard. Then I froze, I was sucked into my mind, I saw Mike, he was standing where the flowers were, he was being hit by- by a red beam of light. I tried to run, I tried to save him I tried to-  
  
"Celeste, what are you doing?"  
  
I jumped and my head started to pound. It hurt, it hurt very badly, I pushed my hands on to my head, Mike put his arms around me and held me close.  
  
"I bind the circle of pain." he muttered  
  
"I-I-I bind the circle of pain." I repeated  
  
"May only harmony remain." He said calmly  
  
"May- may, m-m-ay ONLY HARMONY REMAIN" I screamed as the pain dived into my head. Then, it stopped, it felt perfectly normal. I put my hands down, exhausted, Mike held me close to his chest. I breathed heavily.  
  
"Thank you." I whispered.  
  
"I love you Celeste." he mumbled, I felt his pulse rise. I relaxed myself onto his chest. I stared into his eyes, they were brown and dreamy.  
  
[She's so beautiful]  
  
I pushed my lips onto his, he was taken aback, he was frozen, for a moment I wasn't sure if I had done the right thing. But soon I felt Mike's warm hand on my neck, pulling me closer.  
  
"Are you two done yet?" said a voice, making us jump.I looked around out the window, a tall man in a white shirt stood there. His eyes glistening at us, his dark brown hair pointed slightly on both sides of his head, Celeste smiled; he looked just like a werewolf.  
  
[Are they the new students?]  
  
"Yeah, I said out loud.  
  
[Oh so she can read minds.]  
  
"I can do a lot more than that.Logan." I said smiling to myself.  
  
The man jumped, and opened the door for me, I slowly got out. I saw a white haired lady open Mike's door for him. She had beautiful long white hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. She looked quite serious and tough, very un- lady-like.  
  
"How did you-" the man started.  
  
"I'm a witch." I said simply, "I can read minds, fly, move things, have premonitions. You know that kind of thing."  
  
"A witch huh?" he said smiling.  
  
"Logan get them inside." Said the white haired lady. "I take it you are the new students." She said to us, as I nodded.  
  
[Stupid Storm, I'm not her slave.] I heard Logan think as he walked inside.  
  
"Hi, I'm Celeste." I said smiling, "and this is my boyfriend Mike."  
  
[Oh my god, she called me her boyfriend.] I heard.  
  
"Well I'm glad you could join us." Said Storm smiling. "I'm St-"  
  
"Storm?" I said, "Yes I know," I smiled.  
  
She smiled back. "We're going to have trouble with you." She winked "Come on, I'll show you to your rooms."  
  
"Okay, sure, I'll just get the bags." I moved towards the car, but Mike put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
He thought to me. [I'll get them]  
  
I smiled at him, and gave him a hug. Mike opened the boot and grabbed the three bags. "I have a feeling we're going to have some fun this year."  
  
"Come on, lets go," Storm said.  
  
We moved into the school, it was more like a castle to me. Mike and me walked into the huge manor, following storm. She took us up the carpeted steps and into a large corridor.  
  
"There aren't any rooms left here, you can sleep in a dormitory with Rouge and Bobby. I'm sure they'd love to have you." said Storm.  
  
I heard Storm's thoughts. [I hope these two don't cause any trouble.]  
  
"Here we are," "Whoa" I gasped. It was a huge room with five beds and closets with three tables inside.  
  
[I hope we like it here.] I heard Mike think.  
  
"So why don't you two make yourselves at home, you can wonder around, The professor will be wanting to see you guys after you settle down." Storm said.  
  
"Sure, we wouldn't want to miss the great known professor, if we did might get detention." Mike joked. I giggled. Storm simply walked out of the room, leaving Mike and I all alone in the room. We put the bags down and I lay on the bed. Soon to be joined by Mike, who lay beside me.  
  
I felt different this time, I felt safe, but I think I spoke too soon.  
  
[Who are they?] I heard a male voice.  
  
I sat up immediately, and saw a girl and guy standing at the door, they looked about my age, the female had brown hair and two white streaks on the sides of her hair. The boy had brown spiky hair, blue eyes and a cute face.  
  
*Rouge and Ice-man* Said a voice in my head.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you," I said, then Mike sat up and stared at the door. "Storm gave us this room, I guess we're room mates." Rouge walked towards me and held out her hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rouge." She said.  
  
"I'm Celeste, and you're Ice-man right?" I said to the cute guy.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" He questioned as he shook my hand. I put a finger on my forehead.  
  
"I'm special." I said making a puppy dog face.  
  
They laughed, then Mike said, "I'm Mike,"  
  
[Ohh he's a cutie.] Rouge thought.  
  
"You guys can have that closet." Ice-man said pointing to the larger closet, it was brown, it had about 8 drawers and two small doors for hanging up jackets. "We're going to go down to lunch, see you later" Rouge said heading out the door with Ice-mans hand around her waist.  
  
Mike dragged the bags over to the closet and opened the drawers, taking out some of his clothes. I got off the bed myself and helped him, I was putting his shirts away when suddenly, and I saw something that made me freeze. A photo frame, with a picture, of Mike and me sitting in the park, with our arms around each other, we were around 12 or 11. "You still have this?" I asked him, as I felt tears in my eyes forming.  
  
"I clean it every night." He replied. Staring at me, my eyes were becoming wet. I put my arms around him.  
  
[I've missed you, I've missed you so much. Can't tell you what you mean to me, too scared to let go]  
  
But eventually we let go of each other and continued packing our things out. I put the photo on top of the dresser.  
  
[Hahaha, is this her bra?] Thought Mike.  
  
"Hey!" I said turning to him and snatching a black bra from his clutches.  
  
"Aww, your no fun." He said.  
  
"If you really want to have some fun, then just ask." I said winking at him, we both laughed. "Well we're done; we better go see 'the professor'." I said, sounding a little bitter.  
  
"Yup yup," Mike simply said in reply.  
  
We both got up and headed to the door. And went down stairs, "I think we should ask for directions." I commented.  
  
"There's no need, for that, I'm right here." Said a deep yet kind voice.  
  
We turned around and looked to see a bald man in a wheelchair smiling at us. Suddenly I concentrated, he could read minds, I had to block it out.  
  
"You can relax, I won't hurt you." He said kindly.  
  
"Professor X, thank you for letting me and Celeste join your school." Mike said.  
  
I stopped concentrating, so this was the Professor.  
  
"I'm more then happy to have you Multiplyer." He replied, smiling still broadly.  
  
"Multiplyer?" I repeated with a puzzling look.  
  
"Yes, all mutants here have a true name, I'm sure you have one too, yet you haven't discovered it." The professor said.  
  
"Hmm," I thought to myself. "Bunny." I whispered.  
  
The professor smile stayed on his face. "You are a keen one, what powers do you have?"  
  
"Teleportation, premonitions, mind-moving, spell casting, flying, etc.etc." I said very proud of myself.  
  
"So you're a witch are you?" he said.  
  
"Yes, I prefer to be called that, instead of a mutant." I said hesitantly.  
  
The professor simply laughed. "No need to worry, witches and mutants once had a strong bond. I'm more than happy that you enjoy being called a witch." He said smiling. "here, we would prefer if you used your true name, I know it's a hard thing, but I insist."  
  
"Sure," I answered. "So I'm bunny. Perfect, I was always called a bunny, pretty cool." I said smiling, "and Mike the Multiplyer, hmm how many times can you multiply exactly?"  
  
"Nine, max, but we're working on it." He told me.  
  
"Yes, now I think it's time we got someone to show you around."  
  
~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^* ~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~~*^_^*~  
  
Well, what'd you think? I hope you like. I don't really like the part about Storm and Wolverine, but anyway It aint that bad rite? Hope not, I had fun ritin it, (im in history class rite now- hehehehe. I told you cc is a naughty bunni ;). Newayz cya l8rz!!  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARAN!!! 


End file.
